Frogg And Da Crew Play Sburb
by HodginsMontenegro
Summary: A work in progress. Stella and I are collaborating this beauty.


your name is FROGGO

you are a FROG in a BAND

one of your many FANS has just sent you this WEIRD ASS GAME THAT YOU MAY OR MAY NOT BE CONSIDERING TO PLAY

my awful grammar just completes this

your interests include FROGS, BANDS and and IMPROPER SYNTAX

right now you are eating a SANDWICH which deifinately NEEDS MORE BACON

sorry im watching epic meal time

you suddenly hear a banging coming from the other room

oh

it's only one of your fans trying to break down the door again

nothing to worry about

security will be here soon

suddenly A WILD FAN crashes through your window

"oh" she says, "this isnt eridan's hive"

and then she leaves

you dont understand why so many people want to see your loser neighbour

i mean

you are FROGGO

from FROGGO AND DA CREW

someone is contacting you on the frog exclusive CROAKOCHUM

FG: what,,,,

TD: got any bacon,,,,

FG: no toado you FAT LARD i paid for this bacon with my TAXES AND INSURMOUNTABLE RICHES get ur own,,,

TD: fin then i gess u dnt want 2 kno about this SWEET ASS GAEM some batshit fan send me,,,

FG: lol no i got one 2

FG: who even is geromy

TD: geromy is my browser,,

FG: lol u dumass u shud use ie

geromy is his denizen

GOOD

TD: lol wateva so u gon play it

FG: dont talk like dat to me i own u

AHUDFdfhf

i always nude dey fought

FG: but ye im gon play it im gon be so much better dan u as well

TD: bring it bitch

FG: wat about taddy

gASPU

yeah taddy!

TD: taddys dum

FG: hes twice da frog ull eva b

FG: personality wise

so tru...

FG: ur about 4 of him mass wise

TD:thats the third time uv made ddat joke dis week

FG: still funny

FG: so wat about lily or freddo

TD: o ye i bet freddos got bacon

FG: is that all you ever think about

FG: wen theres meteors rainin from the sky and da worlds endin all ull be thinkin about will be bacon

FG: help me toado im dyin

FG: i wonder if taddys got bacon

TD: me 2

FG: ok fuck just STOP ok just install da game ill take it up wit lily and tad

TD: ok bye

you hate talking to this guy. you swear, if he wasn't such a good drummer you'd fill his house with salt and watch him snap, crackle and pop like a rice crispie

anyway you got a dum bassist, a hot slunt and a chocolate bar to convince so youd better get to it

you wonder if there's any bacon

FG started croaking LP

FG: hey baby wanna yiff

SCREAMS

LP: maybe later

THE NOISE I JUST MADE

LP: what do u want

FG: wanna play a game with me and toado

LP: if this game is yiff poker then u already kno the answer

LP: (dats yes btw)

FG: appreshi8 da offer but its a vidya gaem

LP: oh ye i got dat from a fan dis mornin

FG: u 2 huh

FG: so u gonna play

LP: sure

FG: so u wanna yiff now or wat

LP: sure y not

they den proceded to have the best yiff in all of froggo history

someone is croaking you

FD: hey whats up

FG: was just yiffing wit LP

FG: u?

FD: same

FG: hey did u get dat game 2

FG: oh w8 ur not famus all u do is fuel toados ragin addiction to bacon srsly man u gotta stop dat

FG: hahaahhahahhaha

FD:wich gaem

FG: sfrogg

FD: o i got dat last week in da gaemshoop

FG: i luv bein frend wit u i can look at u and think

FG: so this is how da peasants live

FG: how does minimum wage taste

FG: like the tears ofchildren i bet

FG: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

FD: it tastes a bit like bacon actaully

FD: yea iv got da game wanna b mi client

FG: wats dat

FD: lik i edit ur stuff and dat shit

FD: or u could b mi server

FG: idk lol let me instal da gaem first

FD: k

FG: bye lower class citizen

FD: cul

only 1 person left...

fuk

FG started croakin TP

FG: hey

TP: wat do u want

FG: wanna play a gaem

TP: games make me anger

TP: wen i hav anger i tak it out on mi limetless supply of guitars

TP: u kno y i hav an endless supply ov guitars

FG: cos were rich as fuck?

TP: HELL YEAH BOY

TP: is it dis gaem i got sent dis mornin

FG: yeeeah sfrog

TP: bitchin

TP: sure ill play

TP: so

TP:...

TP: wanna yiff

TP: no homo

FG: sure y not

FG: no homo obv

they then proceeded to have a non-homosexual yiff for the rest of the hour


End file.
